Pride
by Kristen
Summary: It's a songfic about Vegeta. Please R&R.


Kristen: Hi minna! Welcome to a hopefully not so screwed up fic.  
  
Aden: Since when are your fics not screwed up?  
  
Kristen:(strikes Aden with lightning) This is my first non-humor fic. Yay! I hope you enjoy it and the usual disclaimer, I don't own any of it. DBZ belongs to a genius and My Little Man belongs to Ozzy Osbourne. Also, no flames. I'm fragile.  
  
Aden: my foot. *is struck by lightning*  
  
Kristen: Yeah. Enjoy.  
*****************************************************************  
  
King Vegeta was happy. Ecstatic. His wife, his queen, his mate had just given birth. This was a joyous day for the King, for Vegitasei.  
  
He sat in his throne room as he waited for any news. He was in deep contemplation to notice the servant walk up to him. The servant brought the King out of his reverie.  
  
"What?" King Vegeta demanded, slightly peeved for being disturbed.  
  
"Your son is born, my king," the servant quivered.  
  
"My son?!"  
  
Upon hearing, the King ran out of the throne room, leaving the startled servant.  
  
The first thing that greeted King Vegeta as he entered his mate's room was the grim faces of the doctors.  
  
The head doctor walked over to the King with a bundle in his arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry, my liege, but your wife died just after he was born."  
  
He handed the King the bundle and stepped back. King Vegeta looked down at the bundle. He could only smirk at what he saw.  
  
Amiss the blankets was a baby with tall, spiky black hair and a puffy brown tail. He was scowling at his father.  
  
"My mate will always be remembered, for our son lives. The new Prince of Vegitasei, Prince Vegeta."  
  
Everyone bowed.  
  
  
***************************************************************  
Don't you know I love you more than life itself,  
  
Don't you know that you're my pride  
  
And I would not have you walking through this world,  
  
Without me by your side  
  
Go to sleep my little man  
  
Don't you weep my little man  
***************************************************************  
  
  
Several years later.  
  
The King paced the throne room, anxiously waiting for news. His son, the young Prince, had left to go on his first purging mission a few days ago. They were supposed to report in today.  
  
King Vegeta stopped his pacing as a guard entered the room. He waited impatiently as the guard bowed and said his greetings. The less-than- patient King couldn't take it anymore. He had to know.  
  
"Tell me! How did it go?! Did he do well?" He demanded.  
  
"The mission was a success, my liege. The young Prince handled the Brintose by himself. He truly is powerful."  
  
"Of course he is! He is the heir to Vegitasei! You're dismissed."  
  
Waiting for the guard to leave, King Vegeta walked over to the window. He crossed his arms. As soon as he heard the guard leave, the King smirked.   
  
My son, my pride. I'm honored.  
  
  
***************************************************************  
I'd like to keep you with me all your life,  
  
But I know I can't do that  
  
So I must try to teach you wrong from right,  
  
To keep the vulture from your back  
  
Go to sleep my little man  
  
Don't you weep my little man  
***************************************************************  
  
  
Three years later.  
  
The day had come. King Vegeta couldn't believe it. Freezer was going to take his son away from him. He wasn't going to stand by and let that monster take the prince. Not while he was alive.  
  
The best and most elite warriors had been picked to help with him on the mission. They couldn't fail.  
  
He was wrong. The bravest fighters were afraid, blue in the face even.  
  
Cowards.  
  
King Vegeta turned towards his rival. He tried to strike Freezer, but Freezer got him instead. The King fell.  
  
"My son.." he whispered.  
  
My pride, my world. My son, you are now the King. Bring back my pride. Avenge us! You will succeed! You are Vegeta!  
  
His last thoughts were of his mate and son. He mentally chuckled. Now he was going to join his beloved wife. Darkness took him.  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
And when you're dreaming you can talk to angels,  
  
So wipe the tears from your eyes  
  
And if there's demons that try to steal your breath away,  
  
You can't believe that, know my spirit will be standing by your side  
***************************************************************  
  
  
Many years later.  
  
Vegeta stared at the young lavender hair warrior. He stared in shock as Cell struck him down.  
  
My son! That's who my son will be!  
  
He shot towards Cell to help with fate.  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
You saved me, gave me the greatest gift of all  
  
Believe me, believe, there ain't no mountain that's too tall  
***************************************************************  
  
Vegeta stared at the cradle in which his son slept. The warrior from the future not only brought hope, he also brought realization. The sleeping child would grow to be strong. Vegeta would see to that.  
  
So this is to be my pride. Grow strong.  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I would gladly carry your cross for you,  
  
To take your pain away  
  
But what I can't carry is my love for you,  
  
Beyond my dying day  
***************************************************************  
  
  
Four years later.  
  
"Otousan, please?"  
  
"No! Now leave me alone brat!"  
  
Chibi Trunks stared at his father who was floating in the air, under the oak tree. He knew the crying trick only worked on his mother, so he would try another trick. With new determination, chibi Trunks glared at his father.  
  
"Otousan, either teach me how to fly, or I'll go ask Goku to teach me," chibi Trunks declared.  
  
"Nani?! That third-class baka? If anyone should train you, it should be me. You are the future Prince of Saiyins!"  
  
Vegeta looked down at his son and realized that he had just been tricked. Chibi Trunks stood there, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Not only had he inherited strength, he also inherited brains from his mother.  
  
Slowly, the glare changed to a smirk. He chuckled.  
  
Yes, brat, you are my pride, my little man.  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
So be strong my little man  
  
When I'm gone my little man  
  
You got to be my little man  
  
So don't you weep my little man  
  
Go to sleep my little man  
  
Don't you weep my little man  
  
You got to be my little man  
  
So don't you weep my little man  
***************************************************************  
  
  
Kristen: Hoped you enjoyed. Please, R&R. I would really love to know how I did.  
  
Vegeta: *sniff, sniff*  
  
Kristen:o_O What's your deal?  
  
Vegeta: Daddy really loved me. DADDY!!!  
  
King Vegeta: SON!!!!  
  
Barb: KING VEGETA IN MINI KILT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
King Vegeta: OH NO! IT'S HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* runs away*  
  
Barb chases after King Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: I will get you for this.* runs after Barb*  
  
Kristen: Yeah, sure.  
  
Freezer: *sniff, sniff*  
  
Kristen:o_O Now, what's your problem?  
  
Freezer: YOU CALLED ME A MONSTER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kristen: So?  
  
Freezer: WAAHH! *runs off crying*  
  
King Kold: Now look what you're done.  
  
Kristen: Nani?  
  
King Kold: You made him cry.  
  
Kristen: So?  
  
King Kold: So go apologize.  
  
Kristen: Why?  
  
King Kold: Because I said so. Now go.  
  
Kristen: Fine! Ja ne minna! *chases after Freezer*  
  
Aden walks over to King Kold and shakes his head.  
  
Aden: Authors.  
  
King Kold: Authors.  



End file.
